The Seven Super Smash Seas: The Opal of Darkness
by Argentium Silverwing
Summary: You guessed it! The Super Smash team are the crew of a ship who take aboard a young escapee with a magical treasure. Sip some Rum and sing a sea shanty! This be a barrel of adventure! Main characters : Roy, Rita, Link and Marth
1. Chapter 1: Red haired runaway

Once upon an evening, I was sitting thinking about Super Smash Brothers and Pirates, when this idea came to my head, and I just really had to try it. What else could I do?  
  
The Legacy began . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ahoy Roy!" Cried a voice, before laughing hysterically. Roy scowled. "Look, I know my name rhymes with Ahoy, but it really is NOT funny."  
  
But something Roy should have learnt long ago is that you can't argue with a whole crew of people laughing at you. He grabbed the helm and tried to look important, steering the ship. They'd been sailing aimlessly for days without any sight of land, and he was getting tired with just about everyone on board.  
  
Yoshi was running around with a mop tied to his tail and a piece of fruit held on a stick stuck to his head which tempted him on, and made him swab the deck without even noticing. Mario and Luigi were helping by strapping brushes to their feet and skating along gracefully.  
  
Donkey Kong and the pokemon, Pikachu, Pichu and Mewtwo manned the sails, almost flying over the masts and booms, swinging from ropes and ceaselessly babbling in their respective languages.  
  
Marth stood at the head of the ship, one foot on the side looking most pleased with himself. He was the Captain, and Link was his first mate. Roy felt a little betrayed by this, that his best friend would have chosen Link over him, but he was better than most things as the helmsman.  
  
Kirby and Jigglypuff were the cabin boys, usually doing nasty jobs but sometimes hanging about in the kitchen where Peach spent most of her time. Zelda was the Quartermaster and looked after the supplies which Bowser guarded with his heart and soul.  
  
Mr. Game&Watch stayed in the crow's nest with a handy telescope, constantly watching the horizon. Samus sat with a map most of the time, figuring out where they were and where they should be heading.  
  
The ship - named 'The Salty Smasher' was a jolly ship with a joyful crew and a nice coat of paint. They didn't really know what they were doing on the high seas most of the time, they weren't pirates, but they weren't authorities, so they were just pirates to everyone. The males on the ship enjoyed this thoroughly, something about being a Pirate made them very attractive to certain rebellious females. No one tried to capture them anyway because they didn't steal anything. They were quite happy, but all of this was about to change.  
  
Certain people have certain things that certain black-hearted people want. The crew was about to bump into one of these certain people, with a certain something who was being chased by a certain black-hearted someone and there are so many things that are certainties that no one saw it coming.  
  
"Roy! Steer about 10 degrees North, we're heading towards a land mass!!!" Samus said excitedly. Roy did so, but he couldn't see anything. He carried on in this direction, keeping the boat steady in it's course. Suddenly a shout came from the crow's nest. "Land! We have land!" Mr. Game&Watch announced. The crew cheered, and Mario and Luigi skated into each other. Marth grinned to himself and turned to Link who stood by him. "Land, a bustling port, soon enough we'll have some female company to enjoy."  
  
Marth had absolutely no idea how wrong and how right he was.  
  
During the day they drew nearer, and by evening they had entered the bay and found a spot in the port to land. The weighed anchor and set down the gangplank. Marth spoke to the group at the bottom. "You are all free to go where ever you please do whatever you please and spend however much you please. However, no crime, fighting or being a spoilsport." The crew cheered and charged off in all different directions, but we will stay with one member of the crew who had agreed to keep watch over the gangplank to make sure no one got on board as a stowaway or tried to take supplies.  
  
Roy sat on a barrel and looked up at the starlit sky. One thing he loved to do was just watch the stars, while listening to the sound of music and drinking and people having fun from the port around him. A couple of women with extremely made up faces and tight corsets hovered around the docks for a while, but decided business was elsewhere. Roy was not interested in women tonight, he wasn't much interested with anything, apart from one lone row boat making it's way to the beach below the walls of the port, before the person inside jumped out and scurried away with little more than a bag. Roy laughed and leaned back, but almost fell off the barrel so leaned forward instead.  
  
He turned to see a dark silhouette in the mouth of the bay. Another ship, much larger than theirs was approaching. It came to the docks steadily and stopped a little further up the boardwalks from the Smasher's ship. Roy noticed that a large gargoyle headed the ship, instead of a buxom mermaid holding a bottle of rum and looking rather happy like the Salty Smasher had at it's front.  
  
The gangplank of the other ship crashed to the ground and the crew laded off. There were hundreds of them, they were either great, hulking and stupid, or small, light-footed and extremely crafty looking. Then a figure strided down the gangplank who could be no other than the captain.  
  
"Pillage, loot, I don't care." He said simply. The crew cheered and ran off in all directions. No one stayed to guard the gangplank, but Roy had a feeling that if they found a stowaway, they'd simply solve the problem by cooking him. The captain walked slower than the rest of his crew, and as he passed Roy he stopped, and from under his hat, Roy saw his eyes glint evilly, giving the red haired man a side glance.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" Roy asked politely, but with a relaxed air.  
  
"How long have you been sitting there?" The man asked, although he seemed to snarl the question.  
  
"Only about an hour or so, Sir."  
  
"That's a good long time, tell me, did you see anything strange happen before you saw my ship enter the bay?"  
  
"No, Sir, I can't think of anything. Part from one thing, a row boat stopped off at the beach yonder and one lone person got out."  
  
"Really?" he said, although he sounded most uninterested. "Ah well, I only asked because some of our . . . . explosive merchandise went missing. Good evening, boy." He said and left without another look back.  
  
'Boy?' Roy thought with a scowl, 'How rude! I am no mere boy! I am a helmsman! The steerer of the ship, not some lousy cap-a-tain!' He chuckled to himself, but his smile faded quickly. He'd love to be a closer position to captain. He hated the fact that he wasn't first mate. What did Link have that he didn't? Stupid pretty-boy.  
  
Something caught Roy's eye, and he looked to the beach. A figure was standing by the boat, looking into it. It was that captain, what did he want? He wasn't even interested about rowboats, he wanted his explosives back, what was he doing?  
  
Noises in the port changed. Someone had tipped over a table and there was shouting and swearing. Now a chase was on. Roy could hear the pounding of feet and the firing of pistols. Whores screamed and laughed with delight at seeing the men on a courageous stampede across the port. Bowser stomped up to Roy. He growled, "I've had enough, another ship has come into port and they're causing trouble, you can go, I'm going to watch the gangplank."  
  
Roy gave up his barrel for Bowser to sit on, and decided he would go and see what was happening. He left the docks and walked onto the main road of the port. Bars all along the side were bursting with the two crews of Roy's and the dark ship's crews. He didn't feel like joining them, finding a nice solitary place to sit was perfect. He could hear the chase still going on much further within the alleys, away from the seafront. He passed a bar, and Link, laden with women all colours of the rainbow, waved happily. "Hey Roy! Watch out for the chase, bunch of those bulky bulldog creatures from the other crew after some weedy boy with red hair, they might think it's you!" he warned, before being smothered by the cleavage of a girl with far too much yellow eye shadow.  
  
Roy groaned. Weedy boy, so that's what he was. He walked further, away from the bars and was just rounding a corner, when a figure smashed into him, sending them both to the ground. "Quick! Quick! Get up! Run!"  
  
It was the boy who was being chased, and he wanted Roy to run with him. "No! I'm not in any trouble, this is your problem, boy."  
  
"There's two of them!" Came a grunt. Roy looked up to see some of the huge hulking monsters at the end of the alley, pointing at him and the other boy. They began advancing, with immense snorts.  
  
"There's been a mistake, I'm nothing to do with him."  
  
"SHUT UP AND RUN! YOU CAN'T REASON WITH THEM!" The boy screamed and took off. Roy had now realised this and ran after the boy. The pounding of feet behind him signalled that they were being pursued. 'Gods, this boy needs to have his voice box examined, he screams like a girl . . . . . maybe he's a eunuch! Aah!' Roy shuddered at his thoughts, he carried on running.  
  
He various friends cheered from the bar. "Go on, Roy! Out run them!"  
  
To his shock, Roy suddenly saw the boy go to the port wall and begin to flip over it. Roy caught him. "What are you doing?" He yelled. The boy looked up, and Roy suddenly realised, that he was in fact not a boy, but a girl, a woman. "I have a row boat down here, we can get out to sea a bit . . ."  
  
"No! I saw someone by your boat earlier, come on, we can go to another, better boat!" he wrenched her up, and grabbed her arm, leading her back to the docks and along the boardwalks to the salty smasher. Bowser was now sound asleep and Roy dragged her up the gangplank and down into the galley. She was breathing deeply and fell into his arms when they were safe.  
  
"Hey! Whoa!" he lifted her up to a standing position and looked her over. "Are you ok? What was that all about?"  
  
"I stole a rowing boat of their ship and they decided to beat me up! They were chasing me and saying to tell the captain they'd found me, and Please don't let them take me back to their ship! Please don't let him hurt me again." She burst into tears, and began to sob into Roy's shirt. He didn't know what else to do but give her some comfort by wrapping his arms around her. He looked around for something to mention, but he was blank. Suddenly there were footsteps up on the deck above them.  
  
The girl's eyes widened and she buried herself deeper into Roy's shirt. The door' opened, and footsteps came down the stairs. Marth's boots came into view, and Roy let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh! God! I am so sorry, Roy, I had no idea you were busy . . ." he turned around and began to walk back up, but he stopped and turned again. "Oh hang on just a second! That's the boy I mean girl . . . .thing, that they're after."  
  
The girl sniffed and turned to face him, breathing heavily, and pressing herself against Roy's chest. Secretly, he liked it, he felt needed and protecting. "Lass, what is the matter?"  
  
"Please, sir. You cannot let them take me again."  
  
Marth seemed slightly taken aback. "Uh . . . well, firstly, what is your name?"  
  
"Rita." She said simply. I chortled, "Do you have a surname?"  
  
"Uh, Solaris, My name is Rita Solaris." This is when the two men got to look at her properly. She was just shorter than Roy with long thick firey red hair, dazzling green eyes and a cheeky smile. She wore the normal sea farers get up. Three-quarter length khaki shorts, a small brown lather waistcoat over a billowing white linen shirt and tattered suede boots. A red handkerchief adorned her head and in each ear was a large silver hoop earring. There was a chain around her neck, but whatever hung on it slipped beneath her shirt.  
  
"Well Rita, can you cook? Take Orders? Clean?"  
  
"Yes! Yes anything!" She promised with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Well then, welcome aboard. Now get some rest, tomorrow we'll be setting sail. Roy will show you the crew's quarters and you shall have a hammock." With that Marth turned and walked up onto deck.  
  
"Follow me!" Roy said brightly, leading her through a door off from the kitchens. Hammocks swung between the pillars and were full of sheets and pillows and cushions. They looked very comfortable, Roy tied up on that had been folded and gave some of his sheets and pillows to Rita, who arranged them and lay down, swinging back and forth looking comfortable.  
  
She opened one green eye and looked up at her saviour. "Roy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She sat up and smiled at him. "Thank you." She said shyly, before kissing his cheek and lying back down again. She turned over and breathed deeply. Roy felt his cheek with a grin, before whispering good night, and walking out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
More shall happen next chapter, but I hope you liked that! I did! Read and Review my fellow pirates! 


	2. Chapter 2: Starchild

I'm not even going to begin to explain why I didn't update this back when I started it but I am now, so I hope you're happy!

Avast ye dirty swabs!

* * *

Roy left the crew's quarters and made his way up onto deck. He opened the door and saw Marth standing at the top of the gangplank, hand casually on the red painted rail. He put a finger to his lips as Roy approached, signalling him to be quiet. He looked down and they watched Bowser blocking the way to three weasel-like men with small beady eyes, which darted around looking this way and that. 

"I'm telling you! No one has left or boarded this ship apart from the Captain who you can see up there. Oh, and Roy. That's Roy, not a girl." Bowser growled ferociously as the group's gaze fell upon the red hair. They eventually shuffled off, and Marth turned and smiled.

"Well, this Rita Solar-power or whatever she called herself might prove quite an asset, as well as having a couple of very fine assets of her own."

Roy grinned as Marth said this. The blue-haired man did love his women, and had an excellent sense of humour. He was a great Captain, keeping morale and cheer at a high level with his charm and humorous turn of phrase.

"They obviously see her as something precious. If I was black-hearted I would ransom her off for quite a sum. But that's not the way to do things around here and besides those cannons on that ship would be used and any money those scoundrels had given, taken back from the smoking heap. Maybe she has something to tell us, but firstly. . . Ah! Just the man!"

Roy looked down to see Fox approaching. He was swaying slightly as he walked and any sense of a straight line had been wiped out by the bottle of rum clutched in his paw. He grinned as he made his way slowly up to the deck.

"Hey there Marth, Roy, what are you doing back so early? There are some fine specimens out and about this evening." He winked, and begun to chuckle to himself contentedly.

"That's just great Fox, but I have a job for you my fine fellow." Marth smiled, his gaze falling upon the dark ship, moored down the dock from them. Fox followed his Captain's stare and what he saw seemed to sober him up a little.

"As we know Fox, you're quick and pretty sneaky."

"So is Pikachu, I assure you, seriously, take it from me, he likes big dark scary missions."

"Fox. . ."

"Did I ever tell you, that I really don't like the jobs you give me."

"Well, as a crew member you are expected to carry out any task assigned to you!"

"I need a pay-rise. . ."

Marth laughed. "Go and get on that ship, find anything you think will be useful and we'll . . . borrow it for a while."

"I'm not a thief!" Fox retorted.

"Then count yourself promoted to the rank of thief!" Marth beamed, and clapped his comrade on the shoulder. Fox glared at him. "You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"In answer to what you just asked me, yes!"

Fox rolled his eyes, and scurried down to the dock and made his way along the boardwalks to the ship. Roy watched him disappear into the night.

"You are so cruel…" He laughed, but it was cut short when he saw Mewtwo approaching ominously in his freaky floating fashion. Roy made his excuses and left for the safety of the crew's quarters. He didn't like the sharp burning sensation one got when having one's mind read by the demon cat-pokemon. But no one ever dared steal anything or do anything to double-cross their friends on the ship because they would be found out with a quick glance from those violet eyes.

"Evening Captain." Mewtwo said in his usual bored voice.

"Mewtwo, why aren't you out enjoying the food and wine?"

"I don't drink." Was the simple answer, said with a tone which clearly said, 'Ask no more.' Marth shrugged. "Got anything on those brutes who came here after us?"

"Hmm, it'll cost you."

"I believe it will cost you, you know how skilled I am at projecting images of Mario dancing the tango naked when at close proximity to you."

Mewtwo glided a few feet to the right. "Quite. Well, all I could tell is that their aim is an island to the south-east of here. The girl they are chasing was their prisoner and escaped in one of their row-boats. They could have easily caught up with a mere row-boat in that huge ship, you are no-doubt thinking. I believe she has a little magic of her own."

"Interesting." Marth said thoughtfully. "Very interesting indeed."

"Marth-a, Marth-a!" Two heavily accented voices floated up, before the Mario brothers leapt up onto deck with one mighty spring.

"Look, I would just LOVE to be all dressed up, but remember I'm not Martha until Friday night. . ."

"There-a is-a brawl! Link is-a fighting." Luigi said desperately. Marth rolled his eyes. Typical Link, complete and utter testosterone fuelled sex-machine with a tendency to strike out at any challenge.

"Shall we-a do something?" Mario asked.

"No I don't think that is necessary, but alert Dr. Mario that he may have a patient to handle later on."

"But-a Zelda and Peach-a were nearly caught-a up in the violence. . ."

"Good GODS man, are you mad? Go and fetch them immediately, and make sure they are ok. I do not want my girls – especially my Quartermaster and Chief Financier hurt in any way whatsoever."

The brothers left. Marth could hear the fighting from where he stood. If he closed his eyes, he swore he could hear Link hurling abuse in every direction and laughing like a maniac.

Soon, the sounds of the punch-up died down. Marth saw the two women safely on board escorted by Luigi, and behind them came Link, slumped over Yoshi's back, being lead by Mario with Donkey Kong keeping up the rear, obviously, Link's attackers were planning to finish him off but they would not dare follow with a large and angry ape keeping guard.

"YO HO! YO HO! A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME! LA LA LA lalalamumblemumblemumble LA LA HO HO! BUT I'LL BE BACK FOR TEA! I WON'T HAVE MILK, BUT ADD SOME RUM! MY DEAR, YOU HAVE A FABULOUS. . . BE-HIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNND! YO HO, YO HO! . . . Oh dear, I've run out of drink."

Link's singing stopped abruptly when he turned up his tankard and shook it to see if he could make something magically appear. He turned one swollen eye to peer up at the deck.

"MARTH!" He shouted.

"Shut up! You idiot! What HAVE you been doing?" Marth hissed.

"WELL! It's a LONG story but you know that GIRL in the RED dress! . . . well it wasn't her. . .ANYWAY some JERK tried to STEAL my GIRL in the VIOLET dress. So I gave him the OLD One-two!" Apparently Link was having difficulty in controlling the volume of his voice.

"Link, you had the girl in the red, the one in the orange, the one in the yellow, the girl in the green, Bella in the Blue and the girl in the Violet. I only had the one in Indigo, couldn't you have shared?"

"Absolutely NOT! A man's Honour, is measured by how WELL he can keep his Women." He slurred with a flourish of his hand, which overbalanced him and he passed out in midair, halfway to the floor from Yoshi's back.

Mewtwo grumbled something about alcohol and how ridiculous it made people look. Link was hauled aboard the ship, just as Fox clambered over the rail over the starboard side, dripping wet.

"Had to make a quick swim for it and. . . is he alright?" He motioned to Link who was smiling happily in his unconscious state.

"He'll be fine. What did you find?" Marth said, extending his arm to take whatever Fox had managed to find.

Fox put a paw inside his waistcoat and pulled out a rolled up parchment and another small scrap of paper. "Excellent work, this looks like a map." Marth said excitedly, unrolling it and looking. Fox held on the scrap of paper.

"This was lying on the map next to one of the islands." He explained. Marth took it delicately from Fox's grasp. He squinted in the darkness and titled a lantern hanging from the shrouds so he could read it. "The universe is the key... well isn't it always? Child of the stars can turn the universe." He read aloud. Marth, Fox and Mewtwo all stared at each other in silence as the others dragged the slumbering Link up onto deck.

"Well... what's the suposed to mean?" Fox fnally said as Link was being put into the recovery postion. He had begun to hum to himself in his sleep which was a ridiculously annoying sound. "Well, apparently a 'star-child' is the only person who can turn this key." Marth said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I gathered that, but the universe is pretty damn huge surely you can't use a whole universe to open a lock in this mortal realm." Fox frowned. Suddenly Link jolted up with a snort sitting upright and loking at them with half lidded eyes. They ignored this drunken behaviour and carried on talking. "Well, obviously this Rita Solaris girl who Roy brought aboard has something to do with it because they want her so badly they've taken to almost trying to chase people aboard my ship!" Marth said indignantly.

"Who the hell is Rita Solaris?" Said Fox who had not been around at the time of her arrival.

"Oh she's this red-headed girl that Roy found being chased by those cretins from the other ship, very pretty actually -"

"GUYS!" Link suddenly shouted at them, bleary eyed and squinting threateningly. "Don't you get it? Th-th-think about it. Seriously. Honestly. I mean, whoa. Rita Solaris... let's think...think...think. Solaris...universe...stars? GALACTICA! Space! Solar? You know, Solar? Solaris? Like a sun? Like Polaris the north star? She'd be a star child surely and...and, and the universe thingy, that's GOT to be a metaphor for...for something else because the universe is so big, it would be irony so it would be something really really really really really really really small..."

Mewtwo, Marth and Fox gaped at their intoxicated shipmate before staring at each other. "I think admidst that alcohol fuelled gabble our very own first-mate of time has cracked it." Mewtwo said slowly, trying and failing to hide a smirk. Marth leant down next to his second in command and put a hand on his shoulder. "Link, buddy that was great, have you got anything else in that fabulous brain of yours to help us out?"

Link took a long while to register that Marth had said something and turned his head with the most obscene grin possible across his face. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha what you talking abooooooooooout?"

Marth smiled wryly, shaking his head. "Mewtwo, Fox, get this man to his bed and then come back. I'll wait for everybody to return safely aboard and we'll set sail tonight, the wind is picking up and keeping that girl covered during the day will be a nightmare." He watched as they hauled Link across the deck and towards his quarters before turning back to look over the bay. The moonlight played on the surface of the water and he looked up to the stars. 'Star-child... what the heck is a Star- child?'

* * *

WOOHAH! How cool am I? Not very I know. Anyway I must dash off into my english kitchen and bake a lemon tart! Toodle-pip! 


End file.
